Unknown Dragons (Franchise)
This page contains dragon species that are, as of yet, unidentified. These dragons come from many different sources, from concept art to dragons that aren't named in the films. These dragons are all listed below. Concept Art Dragons Many concept art dragons that were made for How to Train Your Dragon, How to Train Your Dragon 2 and How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World can't be connected to any of the dragons that appear in the movie. These dragons have never been seen outside of these pieces of concept art (so far). Dragon Concept1.jpg Dragon Concept3.jpg Unknown Dragon Concept (HTTYD).png Unknown Dragon Concept 2 (HTTYD).png Unknown Dragon 3 (HTTYD).jpg tumblr_n7ltotsblm1tsmjx7o1_1280.jpg|Red Death concept arts Carlos Grangel 04.png Carlos Grangel 05.png|A possible Sotole Taf on the right side Andy_Bialk_01.jpg Andy Bialk 02.jpg Andy Bialk 03.jpg Andy Bialk 04.jpg Nico Marlet 14.png Nico Marlet 29.jpg Nico_Marlet_51.jpg Unknown Dragon HTTYD THW.png Dragons from Hiccup's map During his travels, Hiccup has discovered many new species of dragons. He has recorded the location of these dragons on his map. In the poster that comes with Guide to the Dragons a lot of new dragon species can be found. Some of these dragons were previously seen in concept art for the movies. Dragon 1 *This dragon is based on early concept arts of Cloudjumper. Map dragon 1.png|Snaptdo Snagglefang.jpg Snaptdo.png tumblr_mlmt5sTeUm1qdbhwwo6_1280.jpg Cloudjumper concept art - Snaptdo.jpg HTTYD2 Concept Dragons.png Snaptdo art.png Dragon 2 *This dragon is based on early concept arts of the Deadly Nadder. Map dragon 2.png|Xotume Map dragon 25.png|Dashwing Possible dashwing.png Possible dashwing 2.png Fishlegs dragon 3.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Dragon 3 *This dragon's name was revealed by a piece of concept art seen in the Making of How to Train Your Dragon 2 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x2h505z. Map dragon 8.png|Krill Krill.jpg Credits dragon.png Credits dragon 2.png Dragon 4 Map dragon 28.png|Sotole taf Sotole-taf.jpg Dragon 5 *This dragon may be the Songwing, the dragon that inspired the Death Song. Map dragon 13.png|Boetuntif Map dragon 3.png|Tocherous Thunderfire Boetuntif-art.jpg Boetuntif concept.jpg Fishlegs dragon 1.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Songwing_concept.jpg|From official concept art HTTYD2 Concept Dragons.png Dragon 6 Map dragon 32.png Fishlegs dragon 2.png|From Fishlegs' Dragon Stats Dragon 7 Map dragon 14.png|Sorr ROB-BerkBrawlers5.JPG|In the background of a Rise of Berk promo. Dragon 8 Map dragon 19.png|Walt Ostx Unknown Dragon from Hiccup's Map 3.png|Walt Ostx on the Race to the Edge map. Other dragons Map dragon 5.png Map dragon 9.png|Furnace Map dragon 10.png Map dragon 11.png|Bubblebock (original spelling: Tueblebocf) Map dragon 12.png|Scoulft Wrap(?) Map dragon 15.png|Dole Stan Map dragon 16.png|Oeits Stkot(?) Map dragon 17.png|Delta Isse Map dragon 18.png|Fieoti Map dragon 20.png|Touns Scote(?) Map dragon 21.png|Dounbace Map dragon 22.png Map dragon 24.png Map dragon 26.png Map dragon 27.png|Veitoss(?) Map dragon 29.png|Bighound Map dragon 30.png|Green Thunder Map dragon 31.png|Scouldor(?) Map dragon 33.png Map dragon 34.png|Tolkht Oti(?) Map dragon 35.png|Stolti(?) Unnamed dragon species from the Films Apart from the Bewilderbeast, Stormcutter, Rumblehorn, Hotburple, Scuttleclaw, Seashocker, Hobblegrunt, Snafflefang, Raincutter, Thunderclaw, Windstriker, Thornridge, Snifflehunch, Shovelhelm, Threadtail, and the Windgnasher, four other unnamed dragon species have been seen in How to Train Your Dragon 2. These dragons were created using a modular system to mix and match preset body parts onto 2 basic models. Dragons 1, 2, the Snafflefang, the Thunderclaw, the Shovelhelm, the Windgnasher and the Snifflehunch are all created from the same body. Dragons 3, 4, the Thornridge, the Hobblegrunt, the Raincutter, the Windstriker and the Threadtail are all created from the same body. There is a dragon species name that surfaced as leaked info for How to Train Your Dragon 2. This name was copyrighted prior to the release of the movie: Cloudcutter. The same unnamed dragons in How to Train Your Dragon 2 also appear in How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. Tusslefang (Dragon 1) *A bipedal version of Dragon 1 also appears to be the basis for the HTTYD Toy set "Toothless & Hiccup Vs. Armored Dragon Figures". Visit Amazon to view a purple version and a light green version. BjnEHhUIQAApDdu.jpg YQzIrwP.jpg Dragon 2.1.png Dragon 2.2.png Dragon 2.3.png Dragon 2.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.08.43 AM.png Dragon 2.5.png FullSizeRender-4.jpg FullSizeRender-2-0.jpg 10683997_679853715444017_1891912034_a.jpg 10616809_365706750247697_312910902_a.jpg 1208331_1471524543130552_265929046_a.jpg 10707172_839882249369734_1695341858_a.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Green Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Green Version) Purple Dragon 1 Toy.jpg|Dragon 1 Toy (Purple Version) HTTYD UNKNOWM SPECIES.png Httyd unknown species.png HTTYD2-UnknownDragon1.JPG Bristleback (Dragon 2) Dragon 5.4.png|In How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon 5.5.png Blubberwing.png BlueDeath.jpeg Dragon 5.1.png Dragon 5.2.png Unknown_Dragon_5.jpg Dragon 5.3.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.01.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.19.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 4.52.09 PM.png Modular dragon 1.png|Concept art 10706679_297480567123225_787097223_a.jpg Unknown dragon 2.png Unknown Dragon bowing.png Blue Unknown Dragon.jpg Animated Known and Unkown Dragons from HTTYD2.gif Trailer49.png|From the How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World trailer Nadder in a cage.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 39.jpg The Hidden World TV Spot 67.jpg Hornsneaker (Dragon 3) Dragon 10.1.png|In How to Train Your Dragon 2 New-dragon2.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.08.28 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-02 at 8.20.47 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-09-20 at 8.09.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-10-09 at 10.55.04 AM.png Unknown dragon 3.png Modular dragon 3.png 10513753_710334792347411_1997909084_n.jpg Trailer21.png|In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World trailer, seen in the center left background Fogcutter (Dragon 4) Sub-scauldron.jpeg BkdDmnaIAAAj Q9.jpg Dragon 13.1.png Dragon 11.1.png Dragon 11.2.png Dragon 11.4.png Screen Shot 2014-09-21 at 5.03.30 PM.png Dragon 11.5.png Unknown Dragon.jpg Unknown dragon 4.png Modular dragon 5.png 10475039_1497038560531462_1674986468_n.jpg Spikeback.jpg D39FF242-04E5-4A48-B05F-C5A5F7CA98BC.png The Hidden World TV Spot 67.jpg Dragon 5 Hazy images of a dragon with the body type of the Snifflehunch appear in the background of How to Train Your Dragon 2. It has a large, rounded sail on its back and a tail ending in a fork. One fan theory suggests it is an animation error for a Snifflehunch. However, it has a forked tail and all these dragons are designed with interchanging parts such as a sail back and forked tail. Another theory suggests it is a Snifflehunch with the ability to expand and hide a sail, though this is not mentioned anywhere officially, or on other media such as Dragons: Rise of Berk, where the Snifflehunch appears. This dragon slightly resembles a Mudraker. Screen Shot 2015-10-20 at 21.51.49.png Snifflehunch-sail.png Dragon 6 In How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, transparent and glowing dragon eggs are seen in the foreground of the Hidden World of dragons. Only the developing dragons are seen inside, and there is no indication what species they might be. Certain body parts of the dragons in the eggs indicate they might be Light Furies. HTTYD3Trailer1-UnknownEggs.jpeg From Book of Dragons Three unknown dragons are seen during a scene in the short film Book of Dragons. Dragon 1 This dragon is very large and is entirely grey. It has several bumps on its back that look somewhat like plant buds. It seems to have two frills on either side of its head. This dragon has many eyes. Some are on its head, while others are on its two frills. This dragon's horns appear to have leaves on them. Its body seems to have a fur-like covering. Its neck and tail seem to have some kind of vine hanging down from them. This dragon has enormous wings. Its wings appear to be old and haggard, as several rips can be seen all along the wing's length. Dragon 2 This dragon is mostly bluish in color and has a rotund body. It has two, long, thin, blue wings. This dragon has a wide mouth filled with many teeth. The teeth go all around this dragon's mouth. This dragon has what appears to be moss growing up its back. This moss grows from its neck to the start of its tail. This dragon also seems to have little plants growing off of the moss. This dragon has four, short legs and a long tail. This dragon was later found to be yet another piece of Red Death concept art. Dragon 3 This dragon has a very long snake-like body. It appears to be brown or white in color and has a very long snout, similar to the Shivertooth. Its body and face appear to be covered in spikes. It has only two legs with four finger on each, two little wings and a very long tail. This dragon appears on various concept arts for How to Train Your Dragon 2. Unidentified Dragon (Book of Dragons Short).png|Dragon 1 Unidentified Dragon Two(Book of Dragons Short) .png|Dragon 2 IMG 20150616 094732.jpg|Dragon 3 Unknown dragon.jpg|Dragon 3 in The Art of How to Train Your Dragon 2. Unknown dragon2.jpg Unknown dragon3.jpg Unknown dragon4.jpg Dragon 3 with Valka.png|Another piece of art showing Dragon 3 with Valka Games ''School of Dragons The face of an unknown dragon appears as one of the targets in the minigame Fireball Frenzy. The dragon's face is dark in color. It has yellow eyes and slitted pupils. Its mouth is lined with sharp teeth. SOD-FireballFrenzyTargets.JPG|Unknown Dragon Face as one of the targets in Fireball Frenzy. Dragons: Rise of Berk A toy of a bipedal green dragon with yellow belly is an item that can be found with Toothless in explorations during Snoggletog. Dragon Toy.jpg Dragon Racers: The Dragon Berry Dash Two varieties of dragon are seen as enemies in the game. They race against Hiccup and Toothless in the main game and carry power ups in certain minigames. Unknown Dragon 1 Dragon Berry Dash.png|The first dragon variety. Unknown Dragon 2 Dragon Berry Dash.png|The second dragon variety. Dragons.png Other Hiccup's Toy Hiccup's toy doesn't match the appearance of any known dragon species. It looks like a Night Fury, but with Deadly Nadder horns and frill spikes. Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m50s217-0.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h31m29s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m01s78.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h32m59s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-09h33m20s98.png Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-4552.jpg|The toy in HTTYD 2 (seen at the foot of the crib on the right side). Tormentipede According to Richard Hamilton, the graphic novel ''The Fire Tides was to include a new dragon species named the 'Tormentipede'YES. There would/will be extended flashbacks of young Valka & Cloudjumper (not long after she left Berk). Also: New info about the Fathomfin, Speed Stingers, and a NEW dragon species (because every #HTTYD graphic novel has at least one) — the Tormentipede. (January 21, 2019). Twitter.. Unfortunately the graphic novel project was scrapped due to delays with previous graphic novels, and before an artist was assigned to it. Therefore no concept artwork or concrete description exists for this dragon other than the name. Three-Eyed Dragon In The Dragon Sheep Chronicles, "The Secret Sheep Society", the Sheep of Berk express their distress at the increasing number of dragons surrounding them. In the images of a group of hapless sheep surrounded by various types of dragons, there are two dragons that appear with three eyes, three striped horns on their face, and Zippleback-like rounded spines running down their backs. At least two rear legs are seen in the image, but it is unclear if they have forelegs or not. They do have a pair of small wings. SheepChronicles-MultiEyedDragon2.jpg SheepChronicles-MultiEyedDragon.jpg Unidentified dragon skulls Several unknown dragon skulls are seen in the series. One is placed on the bow of all of the Outcast Tribe's ships. It appears similar to the head of a Moldruffle and may even be of the same species. Strangely, a different skull is seen on the bow of the Outcast ships in "Dangers of the Deep" and three more are seen on other Outcast ships in "The Legend of Ragnarok". Another skull is worn as a head cover by Skuld the Sorceress in "The Endless Night". Several skulls were seen on The Reaper, with two unknown skulls being inside dragon cages and three more being seen outside the cages. Another skull is briefly seen on the outside of Viggo Grimborn's tent. Another skull is seen inside Viggo's tent. It has the facial bumps and frill of a Windgnasher but has massive horns, a trait which the Windgnasher lacks. Two more unknown dragon skulls are seen on Drago Bludvist's ship, The Conqueror, in How to Train Your Dragon 2. Another unknown dragon skull is seen on a hideout decoration in School of Dragons, while another is seen as an object for the reader to search for in Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon. In the game Dragons: Rise of Berk, there are skulls of unknown dragons decorating some dragons' roosts. Oucast Ship Front View.png|An unknown dragon skull seen on the bow of an Outcast ship. MidnightScrum-SavageOutcastShip.PNG|In "Midnight Scrum" SOD-OutcastShip3.JPG|Outcast ship Skull in School of Dragons DangersOfTheDeep-OutcastShips.JPG|Different skull seen on an Outcast ship in "Dangers of the Deep". TheLengendOfRagnarock-OutcastShips.JPG|Two different skulls seen on Outcast ships in "The Legend of Ragnarok". LegendOfRagnarok-BoatSkull.JPG|A third different dragon skull seen on an Outcast ship in "The Legend of Ragnarok". EndlessNight-Skuld1.JPG|Unknown dragon skull on the head of Skuld the Sorceress in "The Endless Night". Reaper 12.png|First unknown skull in The Reaper's dragon cages. Reaper 17.png|Two unknown dragon skulls seen in The Reaper's captain's quarters. NightOfTheHuntersPt1-DragonSkull.PNG|A skull on deck of The Reaper in "Night of the Hunters, Part 1" Dragon Hunter Island 3.png|An unknown dragon skull seen on Viggo's tent. Unknown Dragon Skull 3.png|An unknown dragon skull seen behind Viggo. DireStraits-Viggo1.PNG|An unknown dragon skull ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull1.PNG|An unknown dragon skull ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull3.PNG|An unknown dragon skull ShellShockedPt1-OddSkull2.PNG|An unknown dragon skull HTTYD2-UnknownSkulls.JPG|On the The Conqueror in How to Train Your Dragon 2 SOD-DragonSkullDeco.JPG|Hideout Decoration in School of Dragons SOD-HiddenWorld-DragonSkulls2.JPG|Warlords' ships in School of Dragons SOD-HiddenWorld-DragonSkulls1.JPG HTTYDlookAndFind-HouseItems.JPG|From Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon ROB-UnknownSkulls.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk RoB-Skull.jpg ''Look And Find: How to Train Your Dragon'' In the first picture of this children's "Look and Find" book, the dragons are attacking Berk and stealing Sheep. All the dragons are recognizable as one Night Fury, Hideous Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, Gronckles, and Deadly Nadders, except one. This one has the color of Nadders in the picture, but has orange stripes and a single row of spines on the back of its head. Its head is shaped differently and appears to have front legs. Another unknown dragon appears later in the book. It is seen as part of the drawings in Hiccup's workshop. It is depicted wearing a saddle. It is unknown what kind of dragon it is, but it does share parts of the Night Fury and the Deadly Nadder. HTTYDlookAndFind-UnknownDragon.JPG HTTYDlookAndFind-Drawings.JPG|Look and Find Dragon Saddle Diagram References Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Unknown Class Category:Franchise Dragons Category:Images from How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World